This invention relates to a linkage for controlling the motion of a member reciprocated in substantially a circular arc, and is particularly but not exclusively of use in a wiper assembly for the rear window of a vehicle.
It is of course known to provide a wiper for the rear window of estate-car or station wagon type vehicles. Because of cost and space limitations it is usual to provide a single wiper arm mounted to a shaft positioned some distance below the bottom edge of the window. This leads to a wipe pattern which leaves an unwiped portion in the bottom corner of the window on the side opposite the wiper blade parking position. It is possible to overcome this by means of a parallelogram linkage in place of a simple wiper arm, but the added complexity and expense is undesirably high; see U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,094 issued Apr. 24, 1951 to T. J. Smulski for "Wiper Blade Control Linkage."
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a relatively simple and cheap linkage which may be used in this and other applications.